pokebeach_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadethepokemontrainer
Alright well I didn't expect that! - Jade, after not being first out again in BB5 ---- Jadethepokemontrainer is the winner of Big Brother 6: Training & Tributes. He previously competed in Big Brother 3: Out of the Box, Big Brother 4: House of Horrors, and Big Brother 5: Game Changer. Gameplay Personality : Let's just get to the point here: I'm obviously not ready to go home yet. The game just got started and I would really love to be able to stick around and be able to play longer. : I was evicted first last season, and it would really suck to be out first again. I would really appreciate it if you would keep me around, and, if you do, I look forward to being able to play with you and get to know you better in this game. - Jade, BB4 Big Brother 3: Out of the Box In BB3, Jade came into the game with a good footing and tons of potential for making alliances. Despite this, he got caught making multiple alliance groups. Many players recognized this threat, and worked to eliminate him, which proved successful, as he was the first player evicted in a 9-3 vote. After he was evicted, he fought to regain his spot in the game through the Long Road Back twist. Starting from the beginning, he beat future evicted players in duels, but couldn't close and lost the final duel to NinjaPenguin, who re-entered the game. Comp History Voting History } | – | – |} Big Brother 4: House of Horrors In BB4, Jade attempted once again to work with a large group of people. Many of the same players who caught him in BB3 (Lorde, Blakers, NP) making multiple groups believed he was doing the same again. As a result, he was backdoored and evicted in a lopsided 12-1 vote. This marked the second time in a row he was the first player evicted. Due to this, Jade has created a joking reputation of entering the game in order to be the first player evicted. Comp History Voting History } | – | – |} Big Brother 5: Game Changer In BB5, Jade played a relatively low-key game, managing to win both of Week 1’s competitions breaking his trend of being sent home Week 1. After his grip on the game in the first week, he faded back and let bigger players go at each other, and this allowed him to reach the Top 7 with ease. However, when Hermes nominated him as a replacement for NP, he was evicted in a 2-0 vote. He left with a bang, however, winning the Épée of Times End which allowed him to eliminate 1 of the other two nominated houseguests. He chose to eliminate Little Cherrim. Comp History Voting History Big Brother 6: Training & Tributes In BB6, Jade came to play right out of the gate. Not being assigned a team at the start of the season, he was given time to make relationships, which he took advantage of. Over the course of the season, he knocked out many threats to his game, such as Raven and Flour. Despite leaving a bitter taste in many juror's mouths, he overcame the hurdle with solid answers to jury questions, and won out with a decisive 5-2 vote. Comp History Note: 1 Due to Jade not being assigned to a team, and having immunity already, he was ineligible to win the first HOH. Voting History Category:Players Category:BB3 Players Category:BB4 Players Category:BB5 Players Category:BB6 Players Category:Winners